Bloodlines
by NightcatMau
Summary: Tentative title, but when an injured Dusk shows up at Valkyrie's mansion, should she trust the one vampire who has sworn vengeance against her? Set after the novels, spoilers. Will continue at reader request. Suk/Valkyrie pairing. Duskyrie, anyone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Skulduggery or Dusk. This is set after the novels, so it contains spoilers and Val is in her late twenties at least.

* * *

I was lifting weights in my home gym one night when I sensed a change in the currents in the air. Someone had entered, and I didn't like unwelcome visitors. I sat up and put the weights down, cursing myself for not putting better wards in place, and not liking what I saw. Dusk, dressed in black as usual, still handsome, still bearing the scar I gave him, lounged against the wall with his arms folded, watching me. "Hello, Valkyrie." He murmured so softly that I hardly heard him.

"You're injured." I said, standing up warily. This could be a trick for all I knew, but when Dusk unfolded his arms one hand came away bloody. He grinned, exposing his fangs in a grimace of pain then fell to his knees. I wanted to kill him then and there, it would be so easy and he'd sworn revenge on me, but then why come to me when he was vulnerable?

"You can heal me. Your powers, you have it in you." He managed weakly. "It's what I meant to tell you, you have so much more magic inside of you than even you realize, Valkyrie Cain." He slumped forward, unconscious and I was tempted to let him die. I inched forward, expecting him to flip over and attack, but he didn't.

I turned him over, finding the wound. How was I even supposed to heal him when I didn't know how? I sighed and lifting his shirt I gingerly touched the wound, then yanked my hand back in horror as it closed in on itself, healing. I stared at his now whole skin, wide-eyed. What had I done? I'd just healed the one vampire who wanted me dead.

I scuttled back, frantically trying to think of what to do. But Dusk didn't move, he stayed where he was, his breathing faint but regular. I had him where I wanted him then. Helpless. I knew I should call Skulduggery. I knew I should. But this was personal. Dusk had come to me of all people and I wanted to know why. He'd trusted me not to kill him, when as far as I knew vampires trusted no one.

He moved slightly and I flinched. Dusk's eyes opened and he gazed at me weakly. "Do it, slay the vampire. Be a hero." His eyes closed and I knew then how helpless he really was. He'd resigned himself to me killing him after all, but why? I knew better but I walked back and knowing he was far too heavy to carry I manipulated the light in the room to carry him to my uncle's old bedroom.

Then I sat in the darkness to keep watch. I didn't know why, exactly, but I didn't want him to die. He owed me answers at least. And maybe whoever had done this was a worse threat to the world than even Dusk was, so I sat beside his bed for hours in the darkness, keeping vigil. Waiting.

As I sat there I felt his hand find mine in the darkness and I looked over. A faint bit of moonlight was creeping into the bedroom and I could barely make out his features. Dusk was watching at me, and he made an effort to speak. "Valkyrie." He whispered then his eyes slid closed again. I wanted to pull my hand back from his. I wanted to call Skulduggery to come take his revenge on Dusk for ever threatening me. But I didn't.

I held his hand in the darkness, surprised to find it warm and pulsing with faint but very human life and I wondered exactly what had happened to him.

* * *

I know, super short, but I had a reader request, so...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Dusk or Skulduggery. Thanks go out to **The Cheesling King** , **MyNameIsClassified** and **Hellsgun** for the reviews and follows. My apologies if I missed anyone my FF account is going wonky.

* * *

I came to my senses and pulled my hand away. This was Dusk I was protecting, and if he could give me an answer, he could do it just as well from a Sanctuary cell. I rang Skulduggery, fully expecting him to agree, but he didn't. "So you are telling me he showed up, you healed him, and now you want him arrested?" He asked doubtfully.

"You could just come over and shoot him." I offered hopefully.

"I already did that once. Tonight as a matter of fact. I'd run into him, you don't need to know why, and he wanted to know where you were. I took exception to that so I shot him."

"Skulduggery!"

"You should have killed him when you had the chance." Skulduggery said firmly. "Why didn't you? Don't tell me you're in love with him. He isn't a romantic hero, Valkyrie. He's not some dark and troubled prince. He'll rip your heart out of your chest the first chance he gets."

"Then why didn't you just charge in and kill him?" I responded angrily.

"I thought that part would have been rather obvious, don't you?"

"Let's pretend it wasn't."

"He's a _vampire_ , Valkyrie. If he could enter your house, you had to let him in." I awoke from my nightmare with a startled yelp, only to find myself cocooned in warmth. I'd somehow ended up in bed and Dusk had wrapped himself around me protectively. I froze. I had to still be dreaming, this had to be a nightmare. I'd shifted my arm, hoping I had enough strength to crack a rib and make my escape when he spoke.

"Good morning, Valkyrie."

"Dusk. I want to ask you something and please don't be offended, but are you on drugs?" He laughed releasing me and sitting up.

"Would you feel less guilty about me being here if I were?" He arched a brow.

"I'm not guilty!" I growled and got up, intending to leave him there, but Dusk trailed me to the kitchen, intent of watching me from his seat at the kitchen table and it finally clicked. "Someone wants me dead, don't they?" I asked, turning to him and he nodded.

"They do. And I took exception to the idea. I've had my revenge, my time to understand how you of all people could scar me. And I understand now."

"Understand what?"

"I can't tell you, not now. You aren't ready yet. But I'm here for your protection." He fell silent staring at me as of he was waiting for a reply but I could only turn away. "I'll be your constant bodyguard until this is over whether you want me or not."

* * *

 **D'aw, a homicidal, revenge-driven, undead bodyguard. How romatical.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Val, Dusk or Skulduggery. First, thanks for all the support! I had no idea anyone would like the pairing. Thanks go out to **Tes-The-Beast** , a **Guest** , **MyNameIsClassified** , **The Cheesling King** , **DeadGirl19** , and **Mya2015** for all the reviews and follows! I do read all the reviews and appreciate all the comments, questions and suggestions.

* * *

I knew I had to call Skulduggery. If he saw Dusk anywhere near me with no prior warning he'd kill him and I knew it. I rang him and he listened quietly enough as I explained my unwelcome and unwanted protection. "Then it's another vampire who wants you dead. He wouldn't bother protecting you from a human or anything else. Be careful, Valkyrie, never trust a vampire."

I murmured my agreement and rang off. I saw to my breakfast then looked at Dusk staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to feed myself?" He asked with a raised brow. "I'm still human in the daylight, Valkyrie, and we'll need to pick up more of my serum so nighttime doesn't change things."

"This is the only time you haven't tried to kill me on first sight."

"If I had ever really _tried_ , you'd be dead right now, little girl."

"You are free to leave, Dusk. I don't need you or your protection." He looked angry, about to retort, but he settled for glaring at me. I felt my lips twitch in an involuntary smile.

"You think I'm amusing?"

"I've never seen a vampire pout before." I said and he barred his teeth at me, then laughed unexpectedly. Dusk rose gracefully, ruffled my hair as if I'd amused him, then helped himself to some coffee.

"There's leftovers in the fridge." I offered.

"This is it for now. I'll pick something up later."

I looked at him as he sat back down, looked down and my plate, the halved my breakfast with him. I still sensed a trap. Dusk wasn't crazy like some vampires, he could keep in control, but I knew he had to still want me dead. "Thank you, and I'll repeat myself. If I wanted you dead, you would be. And yes, I can read your thoughts."

I looked at him and he shrugged. "Vampires get to keep our magical abilities, you know that. And we gain new ones if we live long enough."

"Why do you choose not to change?"

"It's the very best way to sign your own death warrant. You could kill me right now and you'd be hailed a heroine for slaying the monster."

"That's not fair."

"Isn't it? We vampires are still human, Valkyrie. We gained an ability others don't have and suddenly we are monsters with no rights, no protection. You can all hunt us down and eradicate us and pat yourselves on the back for being pure and moral vampire slayers."

We'd finished breakfast, so we sat over coffee, Dusk clearly angry and I guess I couldn't blame him. I knew what it was like to be called a monster and to be hunted. "And I guess if you retaliate it gives us more of an excuse, doesn't it?" I asked and he nodded, his anger cooling. "Why are you helping me?"

He shrugged. "You're still not ready for the real reason, but there are those among our kind that consider you enough of a threat to slay you. I'm here to see that doesn't happen."

"Why me?"

Dusk looked at me carefully. "Think about your powers, Valkyrie. You could heal me because I was still human. Had you so much as touched me in my vampire form and sent light into me? I'm don't believe you'd wantonly hunt us down or you wouldn't have my protection."

I winced. I had a slight headache and I realized Dusk has sent me imagery of exactly what would happen if I had touched a vampire. "Don't fight the connection, it's natural. I'm your defender for now, it's normal for us to be linked."

I nodded, then agreed to go with him to pick up his serum and some clothing. I felt stupid as we got in Dusk's black Chevrolet Corvette convertible. I'd vaguely known vampires were still human, cursed to rip their skins off every night in an intensely painful process to reveal the vampire beneath, but I'd forgotten they could do human things like drive.

Dusk gave me a toothy grin. "I think I'm beginning to like you, Valkyrie Cain. You amuse me." I gave him a glare in reply and he laughed.

* * *

 **I picked the 2008 Chevrolet Corvette Convertible for Dusk as it seems it would suit him. And the car just screams vampire to me. Also, accordingly to Landy, since folks asked (spoiler alert), vampires are a paradox. Fully human in the daytime, yet a vampire underneath. Almost immortal, they still need either food as humans or blood as vampires, they are incredibly hard to kill, though beheading works just fine. Valkyrie didn't turn Dusk human, he willingly takes a serum that stops the natural process of changing into a vampire. According to the novels it is a constantly painful and miserable experience for the vampire, but Dusk has never complained about it as far as I can recall.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie or Dusk. Thanks go out to **Mya2015** , **Rowan Masechius** , and **Tes-The-Beast** for the reviews and fave! Um, I take a lot of liberties in this chapter and made a lot of this stuff up. It is fanfiction, after all.

* * *

We'd just entered Dusk's house when I froze. Standing at the far end of the hall that divided the main floor was a man. As soon as he saw me his face split into a huge grin and he reached up to pull at his hair, his clothes and skin coming off to reveal the vampire underneath. He roared and charged at me and I just stood there stupidly. _He became a vampire in daylight._ I thought. _That isn't possible._

I stood rooted in place, my eyes locked with his as the vampire closed in. _This is it. This is the part where I die._ I tried to move, to blink, to do anything but I couldn't. There was a blur to my left as Dusk charged forward to meet the vampire, his hand making a sweeping gesture as he did.

The air seemed to part with a hiss, then the vampire's head was separated from its body. Another gesture and the now lifeless corpse and head went up in flames then were simply gone. Dusk turned to me calmly. "Blood assassin. They're more desperate than I thought they were. Stay with me."

I did, something clicking into place. "You were injured by another vampire when you were protecting me, weren't you?" I asked as he gathered up his serum and syringes.

Dusk shrugged elegantly. "It doesn't matter. And to save you the obvious question, some vampires distort their gift so that they can turn during the day at a much younger age." He flashed me a smile, baring his fangs, then laughed. "Oh, yes. I could turn right now, Valkyrie Cain, even with the serum. And what, exactly, could you do about it?"

He advanced and I brought my hands up, pooling light in them. "I lied." He said flatly, his eyes going dark and cold. "Your magic can't do anything to a vampire." He picked me up by the shirt collar to stare at me, a silent snarl once more baring his fangs. If I was going to die, it was going to be fighting.

I slapped him openhanded, expecting his head to rock back, but it did absolutely nothing. Dusk let me go and I hit him with kicks and punches that should have killed him in his human form and he didn't even move or grunt in pain. His just stared at me, then started laughing. I paused and he grinned, his teeth normal once more. "You're fun to tease. Now I remember why humans like doing it. The reactions you get are so amusing."

I pooled light in my hands and he caught my wrists gently but firmly. His grip was like iron and his voice was quiet. "Amusing to a point. Don't test me child, or you will regret it." He let me go then finished packing as if nothing had happened. We left and Dusk looked at me over the roof of his convertible before we got in. "I'm not Skulduggery. You don't get to treat me as anything less than a man."

I nodded and got in. I was furious with Dusk and I'm sure he felt it. "The great and terrible Valkyrie Cain didn't get her way. What a pity." He mocked.

I wanted to hit him then. I really did. But for a vampire, for Dusk especially, he was being downright benevolent. "Sorry." I murmured.

"It's appreciated. Now then, as you went on a starvation diet this morning to feed me," there was an amused tone in his voice, "I'll take you out to breakfast."

"Thanks." I managed, shocked that Dusk was not only being civil, but kind. It wasn't like him.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked and I sighed.

"Stop reading my thoughts, and I don't know. You just don't strike me as the friendly type."

"I can be. But my last friend was killed. For being my friend, I believe. It puts things into perspective. Humans say vampires have no emotion. That we feel neither pity, or loneliness or genuine affection." He trailed off, his eyes clouding over. "But we feel something. Just not the same as when we were alive."

"You're alive, Dusk. You can heal, you're human." I said and he glanced over at me.

"That's the kindest thing you ever said to me. Except for the human part. That I could do without." He frowned in distaste and I couldn't help smiling. I knew what everyone said, to never trust a vampire. But people said that about other people different from them in any way and it wasn't right or fair.

"You wouldn't want to be human again?" I asked and he shrugged.

"No, I don't believe I would. I prefer immortality. I choose to walk my path alone and now that I've slain several blood assassins for you there is no going back, but I don't regret my choices. Here, I was going to wait, but you need to wear this and not ask any questions. Trust me."

Dusk held out his hand, and I couldn't help but notice the fingernails were long and sharp. In his palm was a choker made of black velvet with a sigil on a silver disk. I did as he asked, knowing it could be a trick, and felt calmness flood through me as soon as the metal touched my skin. "What is it?" I asked.

"We can share more than thoughts. I am granting you a portion of my power and strength if we get separated. You will start to feel as vampires do, to react as we do, but you'll have me to guide you."

"Dusk, that sounds like a bonding ritual." I said slowly. He looked at me as he pulled up to a small roadside eatery.

"It is, and it can only be done once in a vampire's lifespan." He cupped my chin, looking deeply into my eyes. "Don't make me regret my choice, Valkyrie Cain."

* * *

 **I swear, it will not be _Twilight_. Obviously the bonding ritual and vampires doing magic never happened in the novels that I can remember, but Dusk did have a close friend once**.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Dusk or Caelan. I want to dedicate this chapter to horror master and the man whose film's influenced me so much, Wes Craven. From his films to the endless interviews he did, he truly shaped my love of the genre and influenced my work so much. It isn't a coincidence that I use dreams so much. So, if you like my work, you will _love_ his. I never met Wes, but he was sort of a horror genre father figure to me along with Barker, Savini and countless others.

* * *

We'd just sat down in the diner and got our menus when I noticed a group of young girls looking at Dusk and giggling. _Hide me._ His dry thoughts whispered through my mind.

"Hoe did you do that?" I whispered back.

 _Vampire, remember? And those young girls are obviously magical and sense I'm a vampire._

"But if they sense you are a vampire, shouldn't they be screaming?" I asked doubtfully.

"Some people find us romantic." He answered, his lips twitching in amusement and I knew he was referring to Caelan and blushed.

"So not funny."

"My apologies. Perhaps we can rent _Twilight_ later to make it up to you."

"Dusk!" I hissed and he laughed softly.

 _Teeth!_ I thought and he looked surprised then closed his mouth and nodded his thanks.

 _Thank you. Sorry. It happens whenever I'm interested in something._

"Not a problem." I murmured. The girls came over to our table, the leader glaring at me.

"What makes you so special?" She sneered.

"I could kill you and everyone else in this diner before you could react." I said calmly. She went pale and I went on. "And I can read your mind. You want to threaten me. Do you know what he will do to you if I grant your wish and let him loose? Do you know the agony he'll put you through as he rips your still-beating heart from your chest?" Dusk looked like he was trying not to laugh, but it worked. The girls almost fell over themselves trying to leave.

He did laugh then and I had to order for both of us as his shoulders shook with helpless mirth. I hoped he was fine with burgers and coffee and he nodded, wiping tears away from his eyes when he could at last speak. "Ow. My face hurts. I haven't enjoyed myself this much in centuries."

"You have a strange sense of humor." I said, trying not to giggle. Scaring the girls had been _fun_. And I'd only been half kidding. Maybe it was the bonding ritual but I felt protective of Dusk now.

"No, not the bonding ritual, such as it was." Dusk said as our burgers came. They were both so rare as to be bloody and Dusk looked pleased. "My influence. It won't hurt you and along with my strengths you gain some of my abilities. Eat."

I did and nearly inhaled my burger. The blood was...tasty. _Good. I don't want you squeamish, Valkyrie. If we are separated you do what you have to to survive, you take blood if you have to. I mean that. I don't want to see you killed for some foolish moral principles. Those hunting you won't hesitate to kill you._

 _I understand._

 _Good. It would be a waste to loose you. They'll send humans next, expect you to be too kind-hearted to defend yourself. They'll try and poison your mind, Valkyrie, to separate us. But I chose freely to bond with you, whatever else they tell you, whatever else you believe remember that._

I looked at Dusk in surprise. I could feel his emotions. True a lot of it was the coldness he usually radiated, but there was worry for me, and something else, something I couldn't identify before I felt him shut me out. I frowned at Dusk and he looked at me blandly. "Not yet." He said softly and I nodded my agreement.

* * *

 **Dusk is going to skin me alive isn't he? But totally worth it! Uh, the italic text is for telepathy if I didn't make it clear. It's the ability to read or send thoughts. And Val isn't a vampire. The sigil she's wearing link them and give her a lot of Dusk's abilities, including gaining strength from blood. He's a practical vampire, I'll give him that. See? And you thought it would be all sparkly vampires, didn't you?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Dusk, Ghastly, Skulduggery or anyone else you might recognize. Thanks go out to **Mya2015** , **Tes-The-Beast** , **The-empty-masquerade** , **DeadGirl19** and **The Cheesling King** for the reviews faves and follow! FF keeps giving me N/A for the views counts and the chart comes up as an error, so this is the only way I can currently gauge if people are reading, so thank you! And thanks to all my loyal readers as well. Sorry to be so long in updating, FF wouldn't let me upload yesterday.

* * *

We were lingering over coffee when my mobile rang. I was going to ignore it but Dusk looked at me expectantly. When I answered Ghastly's deep voice rumbled comfortingly in my ear. "Valkyrie? I want both of you to come to the shop. If you have a new protector he'll need outfitted for the job. I already have his clothes ready."

"Um, thanks. We'll be there." Dusk had clearly overhead everything but he nodded politely when I told him Ghastly wanted us there. Still, something was bothering me. And as we got in the car I looked at him.

"I think it's a trap."

"Why? Your friend knows you need the type of protection only I can provide. Why put you in danger just to get at me? No, he won't hurt me, at least until I'm no longer needed." Dusk went to put the car in drive and I put my hand on his.

"Dusk, this is going to sound silly, but when I needed a dress years ago he had more time to get to it and never did. Now he has something ready in what, hours?" A look of pure pity crossed Dusk's handsome features. Genuine pity.

"They no doubt have been following us. What better way to slay the vampire than the lure him into a trap? They know wherever you go I'll follow. To break our bond would be unacceptable to me. But-" He trailed off and looked away.

"But what?"

He shook his head. "I can't let you go alone. I can't let you walk into what might be a trap for you for all we know. You're not going alone. Don't ask me to let that happen."

"Then you wait nearby."

"So they can grab you and separate us?" He asked. Dusk looked at me, exasperated. "Valkyrie, trust me on this. I need to be there with you. They won't try anything, not in front of you at any rate. Not once they see this." He took his hand from mine to touch the sigil, then smiled fondly as he ran his tapered fingers across my face.

I blushed slightly. "If you're sure."

"I am." Dusk looked at me, seeming to wrestle with a decision.

"Valkyrie, do you find vampires romantic? Do you find _me_ romantic?"

I blushed deeply. "No, of course not. I mean you're handsome, but no offense, you are a vampire. Vampires tend to loose control and kill what they love."

"Young ones, twisted ones. The older we get, the easier it is to retain control." He leaned across the gap between our seats and cupped my face gently before kissing me. I felt my heart explode into a million tiny bats as his lips gently brushed mine, then pressed forward slightly. I melted into his embrace only to cling to Dusk with a startled yelp when there was a crack on the windscreen. I looked in the direction of the noise to see a furious old woman glaring at us, her umbrella raised to strike again. Dusk was out of the car in a blur and I clumsily followed.

I realized as they locked eyes the woman was a vampire like Dusk. "Seducing your prey? How very revolting."

"You would dare to speak ill of the one who wears my blood seal, old woman? Think very carefully before you respond." Dusk said softly, his fangs emerging even as his eyes went dark. The old woman tore her gaze from Dusk to stare at me horrified.

"Blood seal? Blood seal? What have you done?" She tried to reach for my necklace but I shot my hand out in a blur and caught her hand. It was like iron but I simply squeezed and felt every bone break. Because I'd read her thoughts. First me, then Dusk. Another blood assassin.

"You tell your masters it will be open season on vampires if you approach us ever again." I said with mock sweetness and I knew my eyes and hair were going dark as a smile split my face. "Or I'll skin you all alive and keep you that way. You didn't really think I was dead and gone, did you? True evil never dies."

She stumbled away, hiding her crushed hand underneath the shawl she wore but made no move to either run or stop us. We got in the car and Dusk glanced at me as we drove. "Well done. No mercy. She would have killed us both, Valkyrie. Not all of the people they send after us have to look like vampires. How did you detect her? She wasn't obvious."

"Her, well, her scent."

"Then the sigil is working, good."

We made Ghastly's shop in good time, Dusk getting the door for me and as alert as I was to a trap. He stood protectively at my side, clearly ready to kill anyone who came near me, so none of the gathered Dead Men dared move. "Valkyrie. Step away from him." Ghastly said softly, locking gazes with Dusk.

"No." I said flatly and he looked at me.

"No, I'm not a little girl anymore, Ghastly. You can't just tell me to go home and forget all of this. They are after me and if I'm going to survive I need Dusk to do it." He glared at me but got Dusk's clothes.

"Here." He said as he handed the wrapped package over. "I think you're a fool and you're making a mistake. But I can see why." He was looking more at the sigil than me. "This isn't a game or a paranormal romance novel, Valkyrie. The only thing you can trust a vampire to do is to follow his nature. And his nature is simply to kill."

* * *

We left, The men letting us go and none of them saying a word, not even Skulduggery who'd been looking at Dusk, waiting for the barest twitch so he could shoot him dead. In the car I couldn't stop shivering. Dusk looked at me. "It's all right. We both survived. You've just never had to face that level of hatred before. To them you're one of us now. You're lost to them."

"What?" I asked horrified as he started to drive.

"The horror stories mortals pen do have a kernel of truth. We vampires can change those we desire as mates or companions. But those who receive the sigil are different, we don't just make them vampires, they are literally part of us in a sense. We give them our abilities and our gifts, but they have the decided advantage of remaining human. You're effectively immortal, so long as our bond remains intact."

He said it blandly as if it meant nothing, but now I understood why a vampire could only do it once in a lifetime. Dusk had made that deep a bond with me, not even knowing if I'd return his feelings. "And do you want it to?" I asked.

"I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't. " He said softly.

* * *

That night I lay in bed, drowsing, Dusk holding me in a protective embrace from behind. He refused to leave my side now, and I could feel his steady heartbeat against my back. Dusk sighed contentedly. pulling me back into his embrace. It was gestures like that that reminded me that he'd once been human, that he still was if the serum didn't wear off. Dusk chuckled in the darkness. "You'd be in no danger if it did. Even as a full vampire I'll recognize the one I've bonded with."

"No more chasing me then?" I asked playfully and he he pulled me even closer in response.

"Never. Provided you don't decide I need another scar for my collection."

"Sorry. But you were trying to kill me at the time."

"Excuses, excuses." I smiled into the darkness. "Can't sleep?" He asked, giving me a playful nip on the neck that made me gasp.

"No." I said and he turned me around to face him in the darkness, then kissed me softly. "You'd better get up then, I'll take you somewhere, anywhere. Name a place."

"Coffee and doughnuts?" I asked hopefully.

He sighed. "I was hoping you'd say steak and coffee, but very well."

"Dusk, I think it's past midnight."

"That's what all night diners are for." We got up, not needing to get ready as we were both sleeping fully clothed, Dusk looking more handsome than usual in his new outfit.

"I'm glad you accepted the clothes." I admitted as we headed for his car. He smiled in response, then kissed me softly before getting my door for me. "Naturally." He whispered. I leaned over and got his door and he nodded his thanks.

"Dusk, how does the sigil work, exactly?" I asked as he put the car into drive.

"I had already tasted your blood years ago. I could never figure out what made it so special. At the time I had a vendetta against you and hoped it meant something that would make you suffer. But I've done research."

"And?"

"You didn't go Darquesse in the parking lot. Rare humans, extremely rare humans carry the genetic traits to become, how can I put this? True vampires. We didn't always rip off our skins. We didn't always become beasts. You could change the destiny of every vampire on the planet, and as strange as it seems a lot of our kind don't welcome that change."

"But, it would mean no more cages, right?"

"And no more animal strength. We fear humans as much as they fear us, Valkyrie, remember that. We just happen to look a lot more impressive when we posture." I nodded and he went on. "I carry some of the same traits but as I was so brutally attacked..." He trailed off with a shrug, his face going cold and hard as he shut down.

"You were turned out of spite?" I asked, horrified and he nodded. "Dusk, that's terrible. I thought vampires watched over those they turned." He laughed bitterly in response.

"Not all. Just like not all mortals are responsible for their decisions. Valkyrie, what I didn't tell you about the humans they would send after you is that it could be anyone. Even your friends. They weren't under any influence I could detect when we walked into the trap, other than unreasoning hatred."

"You _knew_ it was a trap and walked in anyways?"

"You wear my blood seal. I was willing to die if that would win you allies." I had no response for that, there wasn't one. Dusk went on calmly. "If I die for you, and there's every chance I will, I want you to remove the sigil and return to them. I don't want your mourning me or seeking revenge, even though vampires tend to excel at both."

"But I'm still human. And don't say that, you aren't going to die."

Dusk looked at me briefly. "Everything dies, Valkyrie Cain. Everything."

* * *

 **Now I has a sad.**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Dusk, Skulduggery or anyone else you might recognize. A billion thanks go out to **The Cheesling King** , **Tes-The-Beast** , **Hellsgun EmmortalDead** , **Michelle1987** and **MyNameIsClassified** for the reviews and follows. Um, if you read all the books and notice things changed around, please don't let readers new to the series know, OK? For new readers? Massive plot spoiling info ahead, you have been warned. And, yeah, since people have asked, this is after the novels. Val is at least in her late twenties.

* * *

Dusk smiled at me contritely. "I'm not giving up hope, and I apologize. I didn't realize how dark my thoughts could be until I had someone to share them with."

"I'm the same way. Usually Skulduggery acts like the village idiot to get me out of it." I sighed. "Did you mean it? Am I really lost to them?" Dusk shrugged.

"The have an irrational fear of vampires, Valkyrie. You being associated with Caelan when it served a purpose they approved of was fine. And they know that right now you need me. It's more a case of them not trusting me and taking out their anger on you. I believe if you went back when all of this is over they would take you back."

"So... They basically fear you're controlling me of all people? _Me_?" I asked doubtfully and he nodded.

"Mages are no different than anyone else, Valkyrie. They watch too many movies or read too many books and they are suddenly vampire experts. And even if they were, their knowledge does not apply to me."

"Why?"

"Because I share the rare genetic trait you do, I do have the potential to change, to become as you could be. As the sigil gives you some of my strengths and powers it also gives me some of your abilities." For some reason that made my heart ice over, but before I could think of why, Dusk's mobile, attached to the dash rang and I jumped.

Dusk's face immediately went cold but he answered it. "Hello, Detective Pleasant."

"I assume I'm on speaker?" Skulduggery asked, then went on. "Valkyrie, listen to me, we are coming for you and as soon as the van comes into view you are to take off the sigil, and that's an order!" I wanted to argue but there was a roar behind us and I twisted in my seat to see Ghastly's van hurtling towards us, and a van of Cleavers passing it neatly.

 _Take off the sigil._ A voice whispered inside my head.

"No." I whispered but my hands obeyed the command and then it was off and my shadows were gathering around me and as they fell I was in Ghastly's van. I looked ahead in time to see Dusk's car roar forward and dissappear in a burst of shadows.

"He shadow-walked a car?" I asked in disbelief. "A _car_ , Skulduggery?"

"Oh, I'm sure he picked up all sorts of tricks." Skulduggery replied calmly. "He's been getting the ultimate revenge, feeding on your magic with that sigil and drawing Darquesse to the surface at the same time."

"But Darquesse is gone." I said weakly.

"Nonsense. You _are_ Darquesse. Whatever went on walkabout as Darquesse certainly wasn't you." A gruff but fond voice from the back of the van replied. I turned around and saw Kenspeckle.

"I'm dreaming again, aren't I?"

"No, my dear. Dusk has been feeding on mages for centuries and other vampires as well. It's why he stays human. His vampire side must still feed, so he absorbs magic instead of blood." I nodded, looking at the man sitting beside him. He too seemed familiar but he was wearing a long black coat with the hood pulled up to obscure his face and without the sigil I couldn't see into the shadows to make it out.

"Don't try." Saracen said softly and it sunk in that the Dead Men were really there, that they'd really pulled off a rescue mission. Unless, of course they were being controlled. Saracen gave me a sad look. "Is that what you think?" We were so angry when you two arrived at Ghastly's shop because Dusk was using his willpower to hold us in place."

"What?"

"Do you really think we'd let a vampire protect you?" Skulduggery asked and the hooded man snorted but said nothing. "And besides, he _did_ walk into a trap, just not the one he thought he'd walked into. Ghastly put a little surprise into his clothing and it should be working just about now."

Even as he said this Dusk's car reappeared in front of us and the van of Cleavers rammed into it, knocking it off the road and clearing the way for us. We drove on, but not before I saw the van stop. "They'll take him into custody, but we have something to show you, Valkyrie." It was Anton speaking now and he gave me the briefest smile.

"There are no diners out this was sweetie." Dex said and I looked at him.

"How would you- You had my house bugged?" I asked and he smiled.

"Of course and once you see where we are going, you'll know why." Fear swam in my belly. If they were telling the truth, Dusk had been taking me somewhere to kill me or release Darquesse and I wasn't sure which one was worse. But if he was lying-

"He's not lying, Valkyrie. Dusk used me once before to do his bidding, he took over my thoughts and actions so well that I became obsessed with countless victims. That was his form of revenge for slaying his partner in crime. He's the worst kind of vampire, one who kills our own kind. The blood assassins were never trying to hurt you, they were trying to _save_ you."

It had been the man beside Kenspeckle speaking and I looked at him, fear tightening my belly. He went on. "You have no reason to fear me. I was being controlled by Dusk, as were you. Does trusting a vampire or wearing his sigil even strike you as anything you'd remotely do?" He asked calmly as he drew his hood back. I stared at him, still not able to believe he was there. But he was. Looking at me, a faint smile on his handsome features was Caelan, alive and well again.

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun! Shorter, but fun! What were Dusk's nefarious plan's for Valkyrie? Is Darquesse really back? And should any of them be trusting any vampire? You'll have to stay tuned to find out.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own Dusk, Valkyrie, Darquesse or Caelan. A billion thanks go out to **Tes-The-Beast** , **MyNameIsClassified** , **DeadGirl19** , **Nightmaredrak01** and **Mya2015** for the review, fave and follow!

* * *

Everyone was kind to me, and they all assured me it wasn't my fault that Dusk had used his powers on me, but I felt like I was trapped in a nightmare world. The Darquesse side of me was still around, people who shouldn't have been there were alive and well, and everything just seemed a tad off.

 _It is_. The voice whispered inside my head as we reached the Sanctuary. _Go to sleep_. That didn't make much sense but I knew the truth. I was Darquesse, so the small voice was there to protect me, to help me. I went to bed in my assigned guest room, and for the longest time I lay staring into the darkness, but at last sleep claimed me and Dusk was waiting for me in my dreams.

He looked at me calmly. "They haven't told you yet, but I evaded capture. Did you enjoy the dead end they drove you to?" He asked, coming forward to embrace me. I froze in his arms and he sighed. "I meant to shadow-walk the car to impress you." He admitted.

"How did that work out for you?" I joked feebly and he laughed and kissed me.

"Great, great. Your Sanctuary is down a few Cleavers, but I did the best I could to keep the number of dead to a minimum. I know what they told you, Valkyrie. And I warned you about this. Bringing Darquesse to the surface? You _are_ Darquesse. You know if you've been tricked or not. Have you?"

I shifted in the dream and I was Darquesse. "Why did you lie to me, about emerging in the parking lot?"

"You weren't ready for the truth. Had I told you you'd have shut down and never emerged. I'm trying to help you. You are who you are. Find out the truth from me." Dusk stepped away, leaving himself open to an attack. I was wary. I'd seen whatever broke off from me tricked, I wasn't going to assume I was any brighter, but I could sense the truth and it frightened me.

* * *

I awoke, knowing what I had to do, what I could do as Darquesse. One good thing about mind control that Caelan had passed on without knowing it, was that it worked only once. As soon as the connection broke the victim was freed. I concentrated, breaking the control over everyone. It puzzled me that Skulduggery had been under a vampire's sway as well, but when I made my way to his room he met me with his Smith and Wesson drawn. "Darquesse." He said evenly, holding it pointed at my chest, his hand never wavering as he thumbed the hammer back.

"Go ahead and shoot." I said calmly. He stared at me for the longest time then sighed and put his revolver away.

"We were tricked, weren't we?" He asked, sagging slightly.

"Yes. And maybe I was as well." I shifted back. "I'm not going Darquesse full time but you all needed help. Dusk is on our side."

"And Caelan?"

"He was never there, Skulduggery. Neither was Kenspeckle. What we had in the van with us were two very clever vampires, but it doesn't make sense why they didn't attack me then and there."

"Then there's something we don't know. Dusk is loose. You'd better go find him." He said and I nodded and left. Skulduggery knew I had to see this through on my own. And it didn't take long to sneak out of the Sanctuary and meet up with Dusk who'd thoughtfully stolen back his car. He smiled at me as I go in.

"I owe you that steak and that's where we're going. Your friends will be safe for now."

"Why didn't the vampires kill me when they had the chance?" I asked as he handed the sigil over and I slipped it back on.

"I'm assuming your blood is the answer. You'd have to be killed without shedding your blood, it could be so potent that even a drop to the skin could cause a cure."

"But you drank my blood." I said doubtfully.

"I spat it back out, remember? And before your Surge. Before you ask, no, this isn't a dream. And I am on your side, Valkyrie."

"You just seem different." What I really wanted to say was _cold_ and Dusk picked up on it.

"You saw the one you wanted, the one you loved." He said quietly. "And I know that isn't me. Even without the sigil we are forever linked so do show me the respect of not lying to me. I felt you reaction to seeing Caelan again. You were so very happy he was there to rescue you from the evil vampire again." Dusk said bitterly.

"How dare you?" I asked. "How dare you not tell me we were still linked?"

"Because I care about what happens to you! Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot, vampires can't have emotions." Dusk said sarcastically and I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Sorry, you're just sulking again. It's cute."

Dusk growled at me but he finally relented and smiled before laughing himself. "I do love you, you know. If anyone else talked to me the way you do I'd kill them."

"That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me. I just don't know if I can trust you. I feel like I've been stupid trusting you as far as I have. Who but the village idiot lets a vampire this close to them?"

I felt the pain my words caused him. "So that's it? I'm an unreasoning monster to you? You expect that sooner or later my true nature will win out and I'll kill you, is that it?"

"I don't know. I'm just confused." I didn't add that Darquesse herself, or myself had taken off the sigil, a move that made no sense if Dusk could be trusted. Unless she, well, I, knew it would be to my advantage, but how?

* * *

Dusk was civil as we got to the diner, but he'd reverted to the cold and emotionless vampire that I got the distinct feeling hated me.

 _That's because he's in love with you, idiot._ Dusk didn't seems to notice the interaction and kept glaring at his menu. _Interesting._

 _You told me to leave his car._ I thought back.

 _How better to prove he loves you? He kept watch from a distance. The two vampires went missing. Three guesses why. No stop being stupid and shallow for once and show him you feel something in return._

I winced, she, well, I, was right. Dusk seemed to feel that and he looked up in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I said managing a shaky smile as I reached out for his hand. Dusk gave me a faint smile in reply and I could feel how nervous he was. "Women don't have the corner market on fear." He said quietly. "Or emotions."

But he was more relaxed and even half way friendly as he placed an order for not only steaks but burgers and almost half the menu by the time he was finished. The waitress didn't seem to notice and he smiled at me contritely. "I haven't been eating since we separated. I know it feels like I'm pushing you into something and I know that doesn't work with you, but you are my chosen companion, Valkyrie Cain."

I tightened my grip on his hand before letting go and I knew he understood. "I just always thought life would be Skulduggery and endless adventures. I never thought past that, you know? I just always assumed it would be him beside me and I wouldn't have to try or put in the work an actual relationship takes."

"I know."

* * *

Dusk was friendly and relaxed the rest of our time in the diner and when we at last headed for home I rested my head sleepily on his shoulder, enjoying his warmth. Dusk looked at me and smiled, then wrapped his arm around me, pulling me as close as my belt would allow and at home he held up his hand so I'd wait for him to get my door.

I did, and as soon as he's helped me out he swept me up in his arms and carried me into Uncle Gordon's mansion. I laughed and wriggled. "Dusk, put me down, I can walk."

"Never, I'm never letting you go, Valkyrie Cain." He whispered, nuzzling into me then giving me a playful nip. I giggled but snuggled in deeper it felt nice to let my guard down for once, to be with someone I could trust. We made the bedroom by about dawn, Dusk cradling me protectively in his arms and we both fell into a deep sleep.

 _Wake up._

"Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily.

 _Wake up now._

I groggily opened my eyes just in time to see a vampire in full vamp form crash through the window, sending shards of glass flying in all directions. I lashed out with a whip of light but he twisted through the air like a cat to land heavily on Dusk, who met him with rending claws and teeth. The two struggled and I switched to my shadows, all too happy to accept they were back and made a garrote out of them, encircling the vampire's neck.

He gagged and fought, his clawed hands scrabbling at the shadows as they tightened. "Not after you." He managed to wheeze. "Dusk. He was sent to assassinate you." I let go of my shadows in shock and he gulped in a deep breath, hammered Dusk with a final punch that knocked him out, then hefted him in his arms. The vampire panted, looking at me. "Believe who you want, but we do not want a war with you, Darquesse." He grinned diabolically then and I realized I'd been tricked, too late I lunged at him, but he simply vanished, taking Dusk with him.

* * *

 **The dramas!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own Valkyrie, Darquesse, Dusk, Caelan, Anton, Kenspeckle or Skulduggery. A billion thanks go out to **The Cheesling King** , **Tes-The-Beast** and **Mya2015** for reviewing. Major spoilers ahead if you haven't read the novels. Um, Val is still in her 20s and I tinkered a tiny bit, but not so as you'd notice. Ahem.

* * *

I was going to go Darquesse and teleport after them, but a searing pain in my head dropped me to my knees. "Trap. Stay away." Dusk's voice whispered in my mind, then the pain vanished. With tears in my eyes from the pain I managed to stand and make my way to my mobile. Hands shaking, I dialed Skulduggery's number.

"What is it?" His voice was frosty.

"I don't know what to do." I said, hating the weakness and tears in my voice.

"I'll be there, be ready in five minutes." I realized then I could hear the Bentley's engine roaring the way it did when he sped up. Was Skulduggery in some kind of danger? And just like that, my worry for my best friend and partner lifted any illusion I'd been under. I ran downstairs in time to meet him after making sure I looked half way decent and had slipped into my old work clothes.

I opened the door and tackled Skulduggery in a hug, burying my head in his ribcage. "Sorry." I mumbled as he hugged me back.

"No harm done. I told the others you needed to find out the truth for yourself. We all fall in love with people who don't love us, Valkyrie." There was a catch in his voice and I looked up startled as we parted. "And now I'm going to be a very mean skeleton and do something I've been wanting to ever since I saw that blasted sigil." Skulduggery removed my black choker gently, his black gloved hands barely brushing my skin, then held the sigil in one palm and just tapped it and the metal disc split in two.

"Wow." I said.

"Impressive, aren't I?" He asked, clearly preening.

"Yes, yes you are." I said and didn't resist when he drew me into another hug. We parted and he tilted his head in a fond smile. "Still partners?" I asked and he nodded.

"Until the end. I'll give Dusk points for creative lunacy. He's going to an awful lot of trouble with his vampire cronies to ensnare you, and most likely me as well. Now that I think of it, it's clearly all a trap for me. He knows how very clever I am." Skulduggery said as he led the way out to the Bentley.

I smiled at his arrogance. It was never cold, but in a way that made me love him more. And when I got in and he murmured "Seatbelt." I couldn't help but tackle him in another hug.

"That should have been your tipoff, Valkyrie. A man who really cares about you would have had you buckle up." Skulduggery said as he hugged me back.

We parted and I buckled up. "That's my girl. I'll see to breakfast for you, then the Sanctuary where all the Dead Men can lecture you on doing things they themselves have already done many times over. It'll be great fun." He said cheerily and we both laughed.

* * *

Breakfast was good, Skulduggery even got extra to go and got me coffee as well. He shrugged at my questioning glance. "I thought a peace offering on your part might help." He said evasively but I knew he wasn't telling me something. I found out the truth soon enough. As soon as we arrived at the Sanctuary a team of doctors swarmed me, making sure Dusk hadn't turned me and running a battery of tests while the Dead Men, all of them, looked on.

Kenspeckle, leading the tests, looked at me. "I'm here my dear, and quite real. That beast has been working a very long time on your memories. Caelan is also quite real, and you can imagine all the confusion that went on while we were tested to see if we are who we say we are. Have you ever had to prove you are yourself? How could you if no one believed you?" He grumbled and I smiled.

"Vampire free?" I asked when he at last stood back with a satisfied nod.

"Yes."

"Sorry, about mistaking you for a vampire."

"No apology needed." Kenspeckle said then smiled the smile brightening his gruff face as he kissed my cheek. "Just try to stay away from vampires for a while." He said with a sigh, then turned to glare at Skulduggery. I knew he was going to threaten him, but the Dead Men were all watching Kenspeckle, especially Anton. Kenspeckle settled on harrumphing and left.

Anton switched his gaze to me and smiled gently. "How are you?" He asked, coming forward for a hug.

"OK. I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust a vampire." I said, and each of the men consoled me, the dreaded lecture never coming. I exchanged glances with Skulduggery who just shrugged. We got caught up over the food offerings and it didn't take long to realize none of the Dead Men had eaten in a while.

Saracen looked up with a grin. "You're the baby sister of the family, Val. You get a whole bunch of obnoxious brothers to worry over you." He said then nodded wisely. I tried not to laugh and failed. Dex, eating beside Saracen grinned goofily at me.

"If Anton willingly set foot in the Sanctuary, we're in trouble, aren't we?" I asked Skulduggery a little while later when we were sent to an assigned room and he shrugged.

"I- I have the distinct sense they are keeping me out of the loop, Valkyrie. And with your reality having been so muddled we've had Sensitives in looking at the entire Sanctuary staff. Me included." He sat heavily in a chair. "One was even convinced I was a lab skeleton animated by the vampires."

"Did you shoot him?"

"Yes."

"Good. I thought you might."

"So did Erskine. It was proof I'm me. At least we all think it was. Yes, now that I think about it, I think I may actually be me."

"You're being silly again."

"So glad you noticed." I smiled faintly in reply and leaned back on the bed. I knew very well why I'd fallen for Dusk's charms. I'd gotten tired of a partner who really didn't need me. Or love me. I tried to push my self pity away with a sigh but it clung stubbornly. I heard the clinking of glass and looked up to see Skulduggery attempting to make coffee.

"I'm going to float." I said and he shrugged. I knew then it was busywork. And Skulduggery only did busywork if he was trying to avoid telling me something he didn't want to. I swore he read my mind because he flinched slightly, then turned his head to peer at me over his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" I asked sitting up. "Oh God, you're ill, aren't you?" I asked, getting off the bed and going to my best friend and partner.

"No." He said, his normally velvety voice shattering. "I'm just getting to pay for the sins of my past. That's all."

"Try that again, Skulduggery, only don't lie this time or I swear I'll hit you." I growled as I drew back my arm ready to punch him in his and Skulduggery titled his head in a smile. It must have been how he held himself but the smile looked painful. I glommed onto him. "Sorry." I managed.

"Quite all right. This is all my fault entirely. Had I been truthful with you a long time ago this would never have happened." He murmured, holding me close. "The funny thing is, I was going to leave Ireland for a century or so. We can't keep on pretending that you're the little girl who took my hat hostage, can we?" He asked and I smiled into his shoulder.

"No, we can't." I admitted and looked up at him. "And, well, you're really not my mentor or boss. And partner is such a strong word." I teased and he laughed. We parted and I got the telly going and Skulduggery saw to coffee, tea and treats from the complimentary basket and although his behaviour was a bit odd even for him, I only half way paid attention as Dublin was playing.

I knew we'd both dodged the conversation we both dreaded, the one that would end our partnership. I was in love with Skulduggery and he didn't feel the same way, but if we never said anything we could keep being partners.

Skulduggery cleared his throat and I looked up to see he'd set the small table in the room for two. My heart softened. He was really going around the bend this time, but I joined him, noting that he got my chair for me and thanking him in a soft murmur. Skulduggery poured coffee for both of us then plated out several biscuits and other goodies from the basket.

He then raised his coffee mug to his teeth and sipped. I watched, gobsmacked. "How are you doing that?" I asked.

"Kenspeckle has known quite some time _how_ it would be possible, he just wouldn't do it until it didn't matter any more. Once you chose Dusk he felt free to proceed."

"But I didn't choose, Dusk, he tricked me."

"I know." There was smugness in his voice and it hit me.

"You _let_ him trick me, didn't you? You disabled the wards on the mansion so he could get in?"

"Clever girl, and yes, I did. I knew the essential creepiness of a blood-drinking sociopath would get to you sooner or later, and you'd realize what a bad choice you'd made."

"And if I hadn't?"

"I'd have killed him eventually. You were never in any danger. There's always been a Dead Man nearby and his car and clothing were chock-full of nifty listening devices and other goodies."

"Then you know about the kiss?"

"Oh, yes. I do. But I've chosen to forgive you."

"That's awfully big of you." I said dryly.

"I know, isn't it?" He asked brightly, switching to tea and digging into more of the basket. I shook my head as I watched him, Now I knew why he watched me eat. It was fascinating.

"Skulduggery, correct me if I'm wrong, but you only got that upgrade thinking it would impress me." I said and he looked up from nibbling on a biscuit. He nodded his eye sockets seeming to dance with amusement as shadows flitted in their depths.

"And you were also doing it so Lord Vile would get an excuse to go on a rampage, weren't you?" I couldn't keep the fondness out of my voice and Skulduggery chortled happily.

"That I was. Nothing like a knight in shadow armour to impress the ladies."

"Then I'd have to give you a token of my esteem." I said, amused.

"Yes, yes you would." Skulduggery nodded as we rose from the table. "And what kind of token were you expecting?" I arched a brow at him and Skulduggery looped his arms around me.

"This will do nicely." Then he leaned forward and brushed his teeth to my lips.

* * *

 **What? Like Dusk would have a chance against Skulduggery?**


End file.
